User blog:TheTheif/I'm sorry guys :(
...(Sec. 1) Look, I'm sick of the drama, and all that...I'm ljust...I dunno what to do. I don't want to cause more drama, but...okay, reasons: #Zach's ignoring me just because his son wants to say hello, and I asked him if I'm still an 'oldie' and why h'es ignoring me... #I miss my dad...I want him back...if he knew what I was now, he'd never forgive m-me... #My master Raugus...he's dead...It's my fault...I couldn't save him... #The Portals are failing They're all destroyed... #The world is dying Meh, screw that down the drain... #I'm leaving Eragon...I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you...we just can't work :( I am so sorry...I can't tell Chris I love him...he's the only one at school who understands me... I can and will tell him... #I only have a week to make things right with my family. I'm going after Kraotos...and I'll probably die. Besides, I'm dying anyways...from all the shit going on...And the Portal Magic sucks more life each day, the more I use... #The only way to live on...is immortality. But that won't happen. I'm a greedy, selfish little fucker...I've only caused drama and trouble, and lots of people hate me..I don't want to be immortal anyways...and since Azeroth and I haven't gone through the Blood-Oath Celebration...well, we're not immortal...And I wouldn't accept because I don't deserve it...Cleo or Danielle does... #I'm immortal now...screw 9... #I love my son. I can't let him get involved in this...I can't lose him too... #I love Azeroth. I want to try and find a way for him to live on when I die...a way to cope... #I think Athena's given up on my....I said some nasty things to her...Mum, I am sorry...I was just mad... #I can't stand the sadness on my friend's faces in school whenever they l-look at m-me..."Poor little orphan girl, dead father, lost mother, lost siblings, and a car crash to boot"....I j-just can't... #I'm pathetic. I cause wayyyy too m-much drama...I don't want to hurt anymore people. (Maybe, maybe not...) #I'm turning myself in to the Demititans at the end of the week. I'll die anyways....I want to stop this war, but I'm useless -snorts- I couldn't even save my m-master... #I couldn't protect Lyla and Anthony at school...the monster..Hellhound, just came..I watched as they d-died...I couldn't do anything...It's my fault... #I'm a sinner...G-God may have my trust and love, but he won't forgive m-me.... #I want to help. But I won't...apparently, only Zach and his son can end this damned war. But...screw that. I want to die. I'm fighting everything, whether I agree with it myself or not. Because I can't... #I'm going down trying to save you. Remember that...I don't want you guys to get hurt because of my mistakes... To my friends (sec. 2) *Ava: I'll miss ya, you were always there... *Zala: I'm sorry...I didn't trust you...I thought Raugus was....but he's gone now. It's over, the buisness between him and Cosmos. I found out the truth. I solved it... *Missy: Good luck...-sigh- You're a great friend... *Shawn: Try and stay alive, okay? Pity you die before you find that someone..she needs you, you know, more than you think... *Danielle: DERP :P *Zach: I'm sorry for whatever I did...I hope that before I die, you forgive me. And I hope you and Jordan are never split. *Rach: You've always been there, and we've saved eachother so many times...but you must go on alone...Be strong, sis... *Eragon: I'm so, so sorry....I didn't want to hurt you...but we can't work -shakes head sadly- I still love you though. Like I said, forever... *Lastly: Ryan, Bookman, and Arget: I'm sorry...that we might not get the chance to talk again..but, you were a great friend. Always there, always willing to save me, help me, and you never got angry...And Arget, take care of that kid, he's a good person. A shame if he dies... I love you all, and when I walk to death (maybe not...-sad sigh-), I'll think of each and every one of you. Even if you're not on this list. You all have a place in my stories...-sighs- But please, listen to this song when I'm gone. But only after you read this... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWBNRs0QC04 Also: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6Zbjv_WNBk&feature=related I am sorry...don't forget it... -Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Rider of Azeroth, Lycan, Human, and a stupid, stupid person... P.S. See sec. 3 Okay... (sec. 3) I am not turning myself in. Whatever I crossed out...I changed my mind or something happened to change it... And: #Like I said, the only way is immortality. But I wouldn't accept, or the gods wouldn't do that for me...I do NOT deserve it, and someone like Cleo or Danielle does, and it'll never happen. So forget that... #I'm using less magic...I've got two weeks, one day, and twelve minutes left to live.... #I think I've found a way, but I dunno if it'll backfire...and it'll require a sacrifice. But I won't let anyone die for me... #Please accept my choices. I have to apologize for...everything...what I've done wrong, whose lives I've ruined...Lyla and Anthony, some other friends... #Check my new blog =) Category:Blog posts